This disclosure relates generally to agricultural applications utilizing strip tilling, and more specifically to implement alignment for agricultural applications utilizing strip tilling.
Strip tilling involves tilling rows or “strips” of a field rather than tilling the whole field. Seeds of the desired agricultural product are then planted in the tilled strips and cultivated. Strip tilling combines the soil drying and soil warming benefits of conventional tilling (i.e., tilling the entire field) with the soil-protecting advantages of no-till agriculture, while enabling a reduction of resources used relative to conventional tillage. Typically, the same strips are used season after season. As such, an implement that is not properly aligned with the existing strips of the field may cause reduced productivity and/or efficiency of an agricultural operation. For example, if a row of seeds is planted offset with respect to the desired planting line within a tilled strip, the yield of the crop may decrease and the difficulty of conducting subsequent field operations may worsen.